The Siren's Song
by cfinn17
Summary: The most unlikely heroes embark on a quest that holds the fate of the world. They may succeed, but will their friendship survive? PJO spinoff PLEASE READ IT IS AMAZING
1. Chapter 1

I _used_ to think my life sucked, emphasis on "used to." Then life got ten times more complicated. I found out I was half-blood.

Yep, I found out that my freaking mother was a goddess. No biggie.  
>Don't get me wrong; being a half-blood is great and all, I just wish monsters didn't hunt me when I walked out the door.<br>If you think Santa is a stalker, then wait until you find out how much monsters stalk you. Some of them are your teachers and some of them are under your bed, literally.

Trust me, I was not the kind of girl, who believes in any kind of divine force until I reached camp.

My name is Lila Grifynn. I am fourteen. Until I found out I was a demigod, I went to Wrede Preparatory, a boarding school for girls in California.

When I say it was a preparatory school, I mean the whole deal. We all had to wear short plaid skirts and collared shirts. I hated it, but my best friend loved it.

I have probably the weirdest best friends ever. Caroline Myracle had to be the most popular girl in our grade, and somehow, I became her best friend.

I wasn't saying I am not popular, I am, but all of the attention came from her.

Caroline is also the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She has long, dirty-blond hair and deep chocolate eyes. She is the queen of makeup and anything boy related.

She helped on my first date last semester. She smothered this makeup all over my face and I thought I looked like a circus clown, but that night I got my very first kiss.

I used to think I was pretty until I met her. Just looking at her can lower your self-esteem.

She made my silky long brown hair and dark eyes seem worthless. I was tall, which made me feel awkward around her because she was the perfect height.

Caroline is one of my roommates. I love my other roommate, Charlotte Brady a lot too, but for a very different reason...

Charlotte was hard to figure out. She had gotten kicked out of over ten schools for various reasons. She would always blame her terrible grades and horrible pranks on her ADHD and dyslexia. I would always remind her that Caroline and I had ADHD and dyslexia too, but that we never got grades below a B-.

Just by looking at her you would know she was a troublemaker. Charlotte has auburn shoulder length hair curled like angel but don't let that fool you.

Her happy shining hazel eyes always felt like it was Christmas and her grin, that horrible grin. She would always grin this _grin_: we called it the murder smile. It was down right devilish all right.

Nothing about Charlotte _wasn't_ devilish. The crazy look she got in her eyes after she hot-wired the Principal's car into the Pacific, the weird toilet scandal and worst of all taking the Principal's statue from out front and turning it into a fountain to make it look like he was peeing.

She had chiseled features and was petite. A normal kid this size wouldn't scare anyone, but she had a reputation: even the linebackers had felt her fists of fury.

Our dorm room was really different. Having three completely different personalities in the same 500 square feet room was a little hard for an interior designer.

In my corner, everything was a soft green, the color of grass, the color that soothed me. I had cool earthy patterns all over my wall. Sure, it wasn't anything that personal, but I liked it.

I am weird like that. I like random things. I cannot explain it. The way I love that shade of green to that crazy pair of ducky dangling earrings I never take off.

Charlotte's corner was covered in random stuff she had stolen-_ahem_- "_gotten_" on her many travels.

Charlotte has lived in over 50 countries and moved around a lot. She didn't even seem to care that neither of her parents could care less about her. She never knew her dad and hasn't talked to her mom in five years.

She's tough, I'll tell you that. I have known her all of my life and never seen her cry. Not even when she fell off her skateboard and broke three of her ribs.

Caroline's section of the room was covered in sparkles and pink. Makeup and stilettos everywhere; it was like two supermodels had a war.

She was on her bed texting her boyfriend Tristan and Charlotte was counting her money she stole from 4th graders' lockers when I heard a knock on the door.

"Charlotte, what did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing. Wait. No, they couldn't have already found out about that. Nothing. As far as you know," she said.

I couldn't help but reach for my wallet. It was still there. I slowly walked to the door and answered it.

A small emo kid and a disabled boy were standing there.

Caroline gave me a _gross!_ look, but me being ever so nice let them in.

"Three of them, all at one school, all with cell pones, how are they still alive?" asked the disabled one.  
>"We need to get them to camp. Chiron is going to freak if we screw up this time," said the emo one.<br>"What camp?" I asked.  
>"Eww, camps are gross. That would mess up my mani-pedi."<br>"You'll find out," the boy said with the scariest look I had ever seen, including Charlotte when she smiled.  
>"What if I don't want to got to this camp?" I said, even though I secretly did. I really did. They might actually have farming there. I have never been farming. I have always lived in a big city with my dad.<br>Now that I mention it, I could not hate my dad. I wish he would just disappear. He never treated me right. There was no time to dwell on my past. Always look to the future.  
>"Fine, we'll go."<br>"Are you crazy?" Caroline shrieked.  
>"Well, she finally lightened up. I'm in." Charlotte said.<br>"I am not going off with some random stranger!" Caroline yelled.  
>"There's a spa!" the weird kid said.<br>"Well, you should have started with that."  
>"I am Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades."<br>"Oh, that's cool," Charlotte said.  
>"You're an idiot! Hades was an ancient Greek god of the dead. He doesn't exist. This guy's insane."<br>"Really! That's a bummer. I was looking forward to the spa."  
>"Um, my dad is actually Paul di Angelo. I am not crazy. I was just joking."<br>I could tell by the look on Charlotte's face that he was lying, she can sense lying because she is the queen of it. It's her kingdom.  
>"No, we are still going. Come on guys."<br>"We are so going to get murdered," Caroline mumbled.  
>"Oh, well," Charlotte said happily.<p>

Nico held our hands, which I totally thought was weird, but he was kind of cute, so I was cool with it.  
>The next few seconds were even more weird. We traveled through a dark funnel and came out at the bottom of a hill.<br>I looked up. Wherever I was, the place was truly beautiful. There was a big strawberry field to my left and straight ahead was a big house with a giant pine tree to the right.  
>A big arch over the place read: Camp Half-Blood. Wait, half-blood, like the Greeks and Nico had mentioned Hades being his dad. Boy, I did not like where this was going.<br>Overhead was a big camp. A summer camp, filled with kids wearing orange shirts. There were kids training with actual swords.  
>Nico directed me over to the big house where two men were waiting on the porch of the house.<br>"Whoa, this place is wicked," Charlotte said from behind me.

"Hello, child. My name is Chiron."

This was too much. Greek mythology was walking straight into my life. I was staring straight into the face of a centaur. A freaking centaur.

"Nice to meet you." I said in my most polite voice.

Meanwhile, Caroline was freaking out.

"There was no way this is happening. That guy, who is not even hot, by the way, is half horse."

"Maybe it is a side-effect of those super skinny jeans," Charlotte commented.

"Ah, nice to meet you daughter of Hermes." Chiron said.

"Cool, he was the awesome god, right?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. He is much like you."

"You mean he is still alive?"

"Of course, Charlotte, he is a god."

"Oh, cool."

"Conner, Travis, meet your new sister, Charlotte."

Two guys walked up. They looked just like her. They had curly brown hair and that same creepy smile.

"Hey Char, Let's take you to Cabin 11."  
>I gave her an encouraging smile and waved. I thought about this god stuff. It was weird, but cool at the same time.<br>"Now, who do we have here?" asked a gorgeous girl with long black hair and flawless skin.  
>"Drew, this is your new sister, Caroline."<br>"Awesome, I love your hair. Where in the world did you get those earrings? Come on, I'll show you to the Aphrodite cabin."  
>"Cool!"<br>I watched her leave. I wish I had cool siblings.  
>"I'm here Chiron!"<br>A petite girl around 17 years old had just walked up the steps toward the house.  
>"Hello, you must be Lila. I am Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter and your sister."<br>"Okay."  
>As I walked through the camp, I was amazed. It was all cool, but the coolest part was my cabin.<br>The Demeter cabin was decked out with moss and my favorite color, green.  
>"You like?"<br>"Like, I love!"  
>"Cool, let me show you your bunk."<br>We walked into the cabin. Inside there were ten organized twin beds stacked on either side of the cabin. At the foot of each bed there was a chest with each person's name written in green letters with little leafs coming off the tops.  
>The last bed on the row had plain white sheets and bed spread and no pictures or any personal items anywhere on or around the bed. The little white chest had no name either.<br>"So, I am guessing that this bed is mine."  
>"You got it." She snapped her fingers and 10 neatly packed green suitcases sat next to the bed. The chest, now had <em>Lila <em>painted on it.  
>"Wow, thanks a lot."<br>"No, prob."  
>I opened the suitcases and my comforter and all my other stuff from home was laid out in front of me. The other kids all laughed and helped me unpack.<br>"Hi, my name is Dahlia and this is Pansy, Peony, Petal, Petunia, Poppy, Posey, and Primrose. The others are out taking care of the strawberry fields.  
>"Oh, so you guys are all named after flowers."<br>"Yes, that's how mom likes it. Every single one of us is names after a flower or plant."  
>"Not me."<br>"Your name is Lila, which is short for Lilac, a kind of flower."  
>"Hm. I guess it is. Well, what about Katie?"<br>"Katie's full name is Katherine Rose Magnolia Gardener. Katie Rose for short though. When she turned thirteen she changed it because she thought it was too immature."  
>"Oh, well isn't that kind of weird though?"<br>"Not really." She seemed lost in a trail of thought until a girl called out.  
>"Come on, we have arts and crafts with the Hermes cabin at 1:00."<br>"Okay, Everybody, leave your wallets in the safe."  
>"I love arts and crafts. Especially painting. I think I am kind of a good artist. I mean I am no Apollo or anything, but I would love to do some cool mural or something, so I'm in." I said. I know it sounded stupid, but I would love to do something normal for once. I have had a long day. I mean, finding out you are a half blood. It was cool, that I would still get to be a normal teenager, even though I am half Olympian.<p>

"We are not going to be painting. I think today is make your own bronze breast plate, but it is cool you are into that kind of stuff." Orchid said.

I sighed, this could be a long rest of my life.

"So, this must be the new kid." I turned around to see who was there. A pretty girl, with long back hair and deep brown eyes was standing there, deciding how to ruin my social life here too. Great, in a place for freaks, I am already considered a freak.

"Yep, that would be me."

"Well, I am Chloe. I met your friend. She's awesome. I still have some doubts about you though. I have no idea how you became friends with Caroline or Charlotte. I mean I thought they were pretty cool."

"Lay off Beauty Queen." I looked up and saw Charlotte's mafia like grin.

"Shouldn't you be robbing a Best Buy or something?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Already did. You're cabin's delivery was that 300 inch interactive t.v. mirror. with built in makeup storage right?"

"Yes! I love you!" Chloe smiled and ran to join Drew and Caroline.

I felt kinda icky because I know I won't be able to hang out with Charlotte and Caroline very often because we aren't in the same cabin. Life sucks. I wish I could sit with them at dinner or something, but no, I have to sit at the Demeter table. I thought going to camp with my siblings would be fun, but now I realize that I don't want to have fun with out my best friends.

They didn't seem to feel the same way though. Charlotte had had tons of fun with those two guys and Caroline was hanging out with the cool crowd, completely forgotten about me.

I looked down at the BFF bracelet we made last summer. The words _Friends Forever_ and friendship beads from every summer I have known them were hung on the chain. Could our friendship really end here? All the summers spent shopping or at the pool. The countless sleepovers and lip gloss. I knew everything about these guys, but this summer will be different. We will have different friends and there is no mall here. I felt sad knowing that I may have lost them.

Looking back at Charlotte I said thanks; she was already gone, hanging out with some cool kids while I was standing in the middle of the pavilion with no friends and a bad rep.

I climbed into my bunk that night feeling terrible, I had lost everything that had ever been important to me. I didn't know what to do, so I prayed to my mother asking her if I could have a chance to fit in. I also added a little hint about wanting to spend some more time with my friends, not the garden pack.

The next morning i awoke to the whole camp screaming and yelling at each other. The waves on the beach had destroyed the almost half of the cabins. The Demeter cabin had barely missed the waves. I grabbed my stuff and ran outside.

"What is going on?" I asked. I ran over to find Caroline and the rest of her cabin to be wearing curlers and dripping mascara down their faces.

"Hi."

"Nom nom," Caroline said. I laughed. When we were little she always used to say that all the time. No matter how popular she gets, she is still the same old weird girl I grew up with.

Chiron came to the dining hall and silenced everyone.

"A quest is issued. Poseidon has informed his son that one of the sirens has escaped. Her name is Vanessa, and without her the sea will not ease. Within the Sea of Monsters, not even Poseidon can control the waters. Vanessa's sisters are mad and want to take revenge on the kidnapper," he cleared his throat. "I have been given a prophecy from the oracle:

_The unfamiliar child of Demeter _  
><em>shall lead a quest <em>  
><em>to discover who is weaker<em>

_They shall find the lost one_  
><em>bargain her oath<em>  
><em>and see that the duty is done<em>

_Glory shall find the toughest _  
><em>and see that she must cry <em>  
><em>Angels shall touch the bravest<em>  
><em>and she that she may fly <em>  
><em>The tongues of fire <em>

_shall burn the hero _

_that can inspire_

_To the gods they succeed_

_but to loyalty they fail_

_and the lost ones freed."_

Everyone was quiet. Chiron broke the silence though. I still thought it was really weird having a horse as a teacher.

"It is clear that Lila shall lead the quest." A quest. I just got

here. I can't fight. When I got into fights at school, which rarely happened because I was such a peaceful person, Charlotte had to fight them for me. I was taller than her, but don't let that fool you, if Michael Vick gave her a ham sandwich, she would take him to the ground no problem. She really hates ham.

"You may choose two companions."

"Charlotte Brady and Caroline Myracle." I said without even thinking about it.

"As you wish, go pack up, but before you leave I must speak with Lila."

I ran to my cabin to pack up just what I needed. I stuffed my green backpack with extra clothes, my contacts and my stuffed duck, Ducky.

I met Chiron at the Big House. He looked at me straight in the eye and said.

"There is a hero in every one of us. No matter how deep

down, it will shine through your soul and onto the world. You, Lila, no matter how hopeless you think you are, will save the world and make your mother proud. She told me to give you this." He held in his hand, a bronze knife wrapped in a green case made of moss from Olympus.

I held it in my hands. It was the right weight and to be truthful, just beautiful. In the metal, there were little vines engraved spelling out the words _Be the hero you want to save you. _ I didn't understand what the words meant, but i loved the gift.

"Tell her thank you." I said.

"Of course. I should have trained you more, Lila, but it is too late now. I give you all my luck and hope to see you soon."

I ran off to find Charlotte and Caroline, to find them on the hill in a golf cart. That's right. I said golf cart. In the back of it were two hot pink sparkly suit cases.

"What in the name of Hades is this?" I asked. A line I picked up from the campers here.

"High speed turbo golf cart I stole from the weirdo golf store downtown," Charlotte said nonchalantly.

"Of course, how would I not know that?" If you haven't figured out yet, I am fluent in sarcasm.

Charlotte was dressed in dark skinny jeans and her Camp Half Blood t-shirt tied just below the end of her rib cage revealing her bellybutton and her strong muscles from beating kids up and lifting up heavy (and illegal) objects. She wore her hair in a high side ponytail revealing her red and blond hair underneath the brown. The hair was tied in a pink ribbon with her name on it. She wore a little makeup and her orange might be extremely violent and devilish, but she is always dressed to impress.

Caroline was wearing her Juicy Couture pink sweatsuit, but instead of saying JUICY on the back, it said Camp Half Blood. She had full makeup and her hair down. Her hair was straight and she wore her bright orange stilettos with the real diamonds. We were so getting mugged.

We headed down the hill, in the golf cart. Katie had told me that we were not children of powerful gods, so we should be safe from really powerful monsters, but I am pretty sure that even little monsters are going to be a little harder to handle than gossiping cheerleaders.

I thought about my knife in my pocket and wondered if my friends had anything to defend themselves with. The knife's name was Chrysanthos. It was engraved under the knife's warning. I never learned Greek, but I knew that the name meant golden flower.

"Hey guys, do you have any weapons?" Charlotte pulled out a dagger with a bright red hilt and bronze blade. I was scared out of my wits. No one on their right mind would give Charlotte a knife. She was banned from using the silver ones from the school cafeteria last year after what happened to James Tucker last year. Ever since, she had had to use plastic.

"It's name is Achos. Clarisse from the Ares cabin gave it to me."

I understood that the word Achos meant pain in greek. This could not be good. In fact, I was scared for my life. I doubled over in pain, when she whacked me with her lunch box.

Caroline took of a golden ring from her finger. The ring had a pink sapphire in the shape of a heart in the middle. When she twisted the heart sideways, a glittering bow shot out of it and straight the pine tree.

"Perfect aim, all the time. When I twist it to left, it shoots an arrow that makes people fall in love."  
>"Does it ever run out of arrows?" I asked.<br>"Nope. It fuels on love. As long as someone is in love, anywhere in the world, it shoots."  
>"Wicked." Charlotte commented.<br>"Yep, I have my tricks."  
>"Of course you do.<br>"I also picked up some poison lipstick."  
>"Awesome."<br>"What's its name?"

"Why does a bow and arrow have to have a name?"

"It sounds cool," I said.

"Okay, then I am naming it. It's name is Klum 5000."

"Why Klum 5000?" I asked stupidly.  
>"Because Heidi Klum is my favorite super model."<p>

"Well, that explains why you named your hamster Tyra Banks." Charlotte said.

"Well, now you get me." Caroline finished.

We had been driving for quite some time before my iPad ran out of battery. Nothing weird had happened; it just seemed like old times, us three riding in the back of some stolen vehicle.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the Sea of Monsters." Charlotte said.

"And where is that?" Caroline asked.

"Um, in the ocean."

"You mean you don't know where your going?" I asked.

"No need. All we need to do is follow our hearts," Caroline said.

"That's what you said on our seventh grade orienteering trip, we ended up in a ditch, 78 miles away from the rest of the grade."

"We made it back."

"Four hours later."

We decided to stop for lunch at some kind of diner on the side of the road. It was called Aunty Em's Garden Emporium.  
>We went inside. It was filled with weird statues and fountains. In the back, we found a diner.<br>We sat down at one of the booths and waited.

"Do you think that anyone is here?" I asked.

"Hope so."

A girl walked out of behind a statue. She was drop dead gorgeous. She seemed unreal. She had long black hair and deep brown eyes.  
>"Vanessa of the Sirens at your service."<br>"Wait, your Vanessa." I asked.  
>"Yep, that's me. "<br>"Aren't Sirens supposed to be man-eating, ugly singers?"  
>"Yes, but if you heard me sing, you would realize why I won American Idol in the 90's."<br>"I bet Simon loved it." Caroline said.  
>"Well, why did you run away?"<br>"It's a long story."

"I got time," Charlotte said.

"My sisters liked to eat people. They would sing and sing and sing. They would kill more and more innocent people every eon or so. I didn't want to be part of a mermaid mafia, so I left."

"I don't want to burst your bubble or anything, but it's kind of our quest to bring you back. Apparently the whole world kind of needs you there." Charlotte said.  
>"I can't go back. The only thing I want to eat is a poptart, not humans."<br>"Thanks," Caroline said sarcastically.  
>"Please."<br>"No, I am not going," Charlotte drew her knife.  
>"You want pain coming at ya? Or can we do this the easy way?"<br>"Child of Ares?" Vanessa guessed.  
>"No, Hermes. Ten times more violent though. I don't like your chances. You should either run really fast, get a fake i.d. and became an alpaca breeder in Argentina or agree to her terms."<br>"I'm allergic to Alpaca fur, so I think I am going to agree to her terms."  
>"I really don't want to go."<br>"It's okay."  
>"Not really, their our monsters everywhere trying to kill me. My dad, really wants me home, but my sisters are doing everything to keep me away. I never fit in, nowhere. By making me go home, you will be endangering yourselves. I will go back if you want me too, but you will have to pay a price."<br>"What price?" I asked.  
>"Every time you help a siren, you get a wish. Every time, you don't, you are eaten alive."<br>"What do we have to do?"  
>"Poseidon took my ancient locket to full the ancient city of Atlantis."<br>"Why can't you go get it?"  
>"He claimed it as his godly weapon and I can't steal from another godly figure."<br>"Okay. Where the freak is Atlantis. Caroline asked.  
>"Where else? The Bahamas." Vanessa replied cooley.<br>"Right, I knew that." I replied.  
>"Well, I guess we are taking a little detour." Charlotte announced.<br>"Good, I so, need a tan." Caroline said.

So the four of us headed down to the Bahamas. We started by going on foot, but quickly realized we were in New Jersey and that we had to take a plane.  
>We didn't have any money either, so we went to Charlotte for advice.<br>"What is the quickest, least illegal way to get money for four kids' plane tickets?" I asked kind of scared.  
>"Easy." She replied.<p>

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. It wasn't her normal purple cosmos, it was a small black flip phone with three buttons.

One had an Omega, the symbol of Olympus, one had CHB on it and the last one had a caduceus, the symbol of Hermes.

She pressed the caduceus and in a few seconds a mail man holding a cell phone appeared in front of us.

"Hi dad." Charlotte said. She looked so shy, not herself, then i realized she thought her dad was dead and had never met her dad before. No matter how tough Charlotte is, her father has always broke her shell.

Hermes ran up and hugged her.

"I love you Charlotte." He said.

"I would say it back, but i don't say the "L word".

"Good to know." He smiled. "What you need?"

"Money to get to the Bahamas."

"Bother, He held all of our hands and then said something in greek and when i opened my eyes, i saw the cool island sand and the green ocean.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, Lilac."

"Lila's fine."

"Don't let your mom hear you say that."


End file.
